Cloudburst
by dunnoifGraluorNalu
Summary: In her opinion, the prince goes off with the wrong princess. 【LyVia, implied GruVia】
1. Drizzle

**Hey guys! This is totally uncalled for, I admit, but I felt so tempted! I had an idea, and boom! This came up. I really should stop publishing stuff when I have yet to update Cerise. Don't worry, I'm working on it.**

**_This belongs to a series called Falling Tears (with Ostracised), but you guys can't really see it, cuz you can't have 'series' in ff dot net. _****_I made the series in ao3, if you guys wanna check it out. Meanwhile, the series and the list of fics under it will be posted in my profile. Sorry for any inconvenience. (Wait, do you guys know what I'm talking about? Am I blabbering nonsense?)_**

**Anyway, this is a LyVia, if you guys don't know, with implied GruVia (in this chap and the next) and eventual GraLu (in the next chapter. Sorry, I couldn't resist.)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I apologise for my unorthodox portrayal of Juvia. I didn't mean to change anything.**

**FYI, Cloudburst means a sudden and violent rainstorm.**

* * *

When she first meets him, it's like her world has stopped.

The rain continues falling, as always, but her heart goes _pitter patter_, like raindrops drumming against her umbrella, as her world lurches out of its axis...

_"Lucy's my comrade. I won't hand her over even if I die!"_

...only to fall into an abyss.

_Who is this Lucy to you?_

_Why is it that..._

_...that you value her so?_

**_JUVIA WON'T FORGIVE HER!_**

**_JUVIA WON'T FORGIVE THIS LUCY!_**

**~o~**

_"Jeez, the rain is so depressing."_

Her eyes widen.

Her heart aches slightly, as she thinks...

He's exactly like everyone else.

Even though she's tried so hard to fit in, she never will. She sticks out like a sore thumb, and she's sick and tired of trying.

Why should she have her heart broken over and over again?

_She doesn't need love._

Her body boils, along with her heart, but even so, he manages to freeze it _all_.

**~o~**

His ice shatters around her, and she's surprised that he actually spares her.

The crystals shards shower onto the ground, shining bright, and her tears drip down her cheeks.

She..._lost?_

She's lost to someone like him. Someone..._who_...

As her thoughts bubble and cool, she realises that the familiar prickle of water droplets that kiss her face so regularly is gone.

She doesn't notice anything at first, but something pierces her eyes, and she narrows them instinctively.

And she sees the sky, so blue, so bright.

Like clear sea glass, only smoother; shinier.

It's...beautiful—_flawless_, and she can't find the words to describe how enchanting it all is.

_"So, do you want to continue?"_ he has the audacity to question cheekily.

And she falls in love all over again.

**~o~**

Eventually it winds up Fairy Tail's victory, and as the rest of the Element Dour scatters, she finds herself drawn to the Ice Mage, like moths to a candle flame.

One thing leads to another, and finally, she joins the very guild that Phantom had pledged against.

But to be with _him_, she's willing to do even more.

**~o~**

Even though it's all so sudden, she allows herself to believe that it's true love.

She thinks_—no, she knows _that they are meant for each other.

The way he's ice and she's water, and they fit better than anyone else.

They don't even need words. They understand each other just fine; through a touch, or even a look. At least, that's what she _thought_.

But then again, they say ignorance is the best liar of them all.

**~o~**

She thinks that the events that line up together proves that he actually has some feelings for her. Feelings beyond comradeship.

How he risks his life to save her from Ultear. How his Edolas counterpart actually likes hers.

It must be fate, she foolishly decides.

She fails to realise that these are merely coincidences.

Perhaps she is faintly aware that he doesn't reciprocate her feelings, but she allows her mind to be fooled nonetheless.

She simply thinks he's in denial, or he's playing hard-to-get, and through halfwitted antics, she chases after him like some pathetic child.

When he smiles at her, she squeals in delight, and when he reaches for her hand, she swoons.

Surely he must like her! Surely he has feelings for her, or else why would he behave the way he did?

_'Silly, silly Gray-sama! Just confess already! Juvia knows how you feel!'_, is what she thinks gleefully inside.

And she makes out impossible situations in her mind; elaborately plotted dramas, with herself as the main character, and him as the prince.

No matter how ridiculous the fairy tales are spun, she gets her happy ending.

But even _she_ can't deceive herself for so long.

Days turn into months, months into years, and she can't keep that upbeat attitude.

Not when he's made it clear so many times that he's_ simply. not. interested. in. her._

**~o~**

Doubt creeps in, cold and ugly, as she surrenders to her lonely fate.

Yes, she's an ame-onna.

No one truly loves her, and no one is willing to.

It always rains with her around.

She remembers herself saying to Lucy once, a long time ago, that it seems like _even when it's raining outside, in Fairy Tail, the sun is always shining..._

But she's always out there in the rain, watching the forbidden sun from through the windows.

Because no one cares for her beyond comradeship, not even the one she loves.

Even when she's with them in name, she's not with them in spirit.

Detached and alone, she's simply tagging along like a tame lamb, wanting to be with her Gray-sama.

It's so pathetic, the way she tries.

If she weren't so heartbroken, she would have laughed.

* * *

**A/N: An ame-onna is a woman whom it always seems to rain around. Literally means rain woman. It can also mean a yokai that is extremely creepy but I'm too lazy to describe. If you guys are interested, you can go search it up ^^**

**Sad, ne? Poor Juvia... Anyway, this was fairly difficult to write, and even though I know that it's crappy, I suppose my lame efforts deserve a review? Pretty please?**

**Sorry if it was short as well. I tried, hmm...**

**R&R!**


	2. Cloudburst

**Hey guys! An update for you!**

**Chapter dedicated to Yummit the Infinite and kerrylove. Thanks for reviewing, favouriting and/or following this! Love you guys! **

**Story and chapter unbeta'd. I've read through this at least five times, and there's only so many times one can proofread their own work. So...here you are. If you spot any mistakes, please tell me!**

* * *

There are many things people would call her.

Stalker, Creep, Weirdo, Obsessive Fangirl.

Each criticism is worser than the last, and carries with it a sting, as people look at her, the disapproval clear in their eyes whenever they see her trailing Gray-sama home.

But she can't bring herself to care, not when Gray-sama is the only one in her eyes, and she continues to trail him diligently.

Until the day Gray catches her peeking from behind a bush.

"Juvia!" he calls, irritation in his voice.

She squeals slightly, drops the umbrella, before hopping out, her aquamarine curls bouncing in the sun.

"Stop following me." is all he says.

She doesn't quite get it. _Did Gray-sama just..._

"I said stop following me."

"But," she starts nervously, "Juvia likes watching over Gray-sama."

"Whatever. Just stop it." he shoots her a sideways glance, before sighing. "It's creeping me out, seriously."

If his words came from someone else's lips, she wouldn't have minded. Lucy-san, Natsu-san, even Gajeel-san, they could all say what they liked.

But from Gray-sama it's like casting her to hell.

Gray-sama thinks Juvia is creepy?

_B...but..._

Before she can voice her crescendoing thoughts, he turns and walks down the street, leaving the words in her mouth to evaporate into dust.

**~o~**

_But it's fine._

Juvia stops following Gray-sama home, and Gray-sama returns to playing hard-to-get, out-of-reach and distant.

She wonders if he looks at her sometimes. Sneakily. Subtly. At the guild, when no one is watching, she wonders if Gray-sama thinks about her.

She's been dreaming of Gray-sama a lot these days, and they say that when you dream of someone, it's because they've been thinking about you before they sleep.

She wonders of that's true. (She hopes it is)

She gets a tiny thrill every time she thinks about it.

**~o~**

_I'm special._

Is what she thinks triumphantly whenever she wonders if Gray-sama actually likes her that way.

He's saved her more times as compared to Lucy-san.

They've done a unison-raid, and Lucy-san hasn't.

They are ice and water, a perfect match, but Lucy-san is keys and stars, and totally not in Gray-sama's league.

But she fails to understand that when she lists it all down that way, she's merely convincing her own mind.

Such pretty, pretty lies she builds around herself.

Like a protective wall, she hides her heart from the truth.

The only thing is that eventually, her conniving lies will fall apart, the way all lies do.

She just wonders how she will live with the truth then.

**~o~**

_It's fine. Gray-sama loves me._

_I'm sure he does._

_At least, that's what I think._

**~o~**

Until the day she walks into the guild, all smiles and laughter, before greeting everyone cheerfully.

"A wonderful morning, isn't it?" she says loudly, sneaking a glance at Gray-sama.

Juvia wonders if he'd noticed that she has changed her hairstyle today.

She puffs slightly, but Gray-sama doesn't seem to see her at all.

At least, she feels his eyes on her, but he doesn't comment.

Slightly nervous, she gives her hair a pat or two, and tugs it self-consciously at the edges.

For some reason, the guild is slightly louder today, more abuzz with the hum of laughter and talking.

When Gray-sama barely blinks at her change, she feels a slight sinking in the pit of her belly and she pretends to concentrate on a cup on the table.

No matter, he is bound to notice her sooner or later.

But they barely exchange any words for the next two hours, and she feels more and more dejected with every passing minute.

And she finally realises that throughout the two and a half hours that has passed, Gray-sama has yet to leave Lucy-san's side.

**~o~**

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

Lisanna-san's voice breaks her from her trance.

"About due time." Macao-san snorts, and Mirajane-san giggles into her hand.

Juvia doesn't quite get it.

She turns to look at the source of the noise, and is met with a scene of Gray-sama and Lucy-san kissing.

Her heart stops beating.

Her stomach constricts, like a snake has wound itself around her belly and started squeezing, and all of the sudden, she just can't _breathe_...

A cold finger trails down her spine, icy-cold.

"What's going on?" she voices nervously, her voice shaking.

They break apart hastily, as if reminded of her existence.

'Juvia.' Lucy-san's mouth forms these hesitant words. 'I forgot about _her_.'

Is what she says.

As if she hasn't known of Juvia's passion towards Gray-sama.

As if she hasn't spent hours and hours denying towards being Juvia's love-rival.

As if she hasn't snatched Gray-sama from right under Juvia's nose, and made it sound like it was all _ugly_, _pathetic_ _and_ _shameless little Juvia-chan's_ fault.

Her eyes harden.

"Ah...well..." Gray-sama scratches his head sheepishly, and Juvia feels a twinge of anger.

What the _hell_ is he doing?

"Ice-pants and Luce are dating now. Ain't that right?" Natsu-san, always the ignorant, grins cheerfully.

What.

Suddenly the guild starts talking, too loud, too energetic, yet all she sees is Gray-sama.

And Lucy-san.

_Always_ Lucy-san.

The discordant hum in the background hurts her ears.

Juvia just wants to go home...

And maybe then, this horrible dream will be over, and she'll wake up, and stalk Gray-sama some more, follow him to the beach...and...

And...

_And..._

She can't think anymore.

"Is this true?" she whispers. And she hates the way her voice comes out, all watery and hoarse.

Slowly, Gray-sama nods, and takes Lucy-san's hand.

Nervously, Lucy-san looks her way.

Pleading, seeking her approval.

Typical. She's always manages to make Juvia feel like a villain.

Like she's the evil one; the bad one.

Overwhelmed with sudden guilt, Juvia nods softly.

Lucy-san's eyes widen slightly, and softly, she mouths, "Thank you."

Even so, the words offer no comfort.

She tries to muster up the happiness, but she can't. She's not angry, sad or bitter either.

It's just...

She just feels...fulfilled? Satisfied? Relieved? She isn't sure.

It's like preparing for a fall. You spend so much time bracing yourself for its impact that it's a relief when it finally comes.

Abruptly, she turns and walks out.

**~o~**

The moment she steps out of the guild, the sky gives a low rumble, and the clouds darken, much like her heart.

It starts to rain—a drizzle at first, and she realises dimly, that she's left her umbrella at home.

How long as it been, since it's last rained? Even since she's joined Fairy Tail, it's been all sun and happiness, but now even that's gone.

For once, she's glad to see it. The comfort that the dull grey clouds bring, and the feeling of raindrops tapping against her heavy shoulders.

Emotionlessly, she pulls away the teru teru bōzu and lets it drop onto the ground.

She has no need for it. Why stop the rain when she wants nothing more than for it to swallow her whole?

**~o~**

She doesn't have the heart to be angry at Lucy-san, because it's not her fault if Gray-sama chooses to be with her.

Lucy-san has been outright kind to her, nice and warm, and she doesn't deserve to be hated.

It's just...just so, _so_ painful.

Loving and not being loved back.

**~o~**

The rain heavies into a cloudburst, and so does her limbs.

The rain mists her vision, until all she can see is the ground and her shaking legs, so she sinks into the nearest bench she can find, and hopes the rain won't go anytime soon.

She folds her legs and buries her head into her knees, letting the water pour down her back and drum against the metal handles of the bench.

And Juvia starts to cry.

The tears are long overdue.

Small and soft at first, because she doesn't want to be seen.

But the hurt piles up as her tears drip down her cheeks and blotch onto her bright dress.

Above her, the sky rumbles again, the rain darting down in thick needles, prickling on her skin as the clouds wail with her.

And Juvia...Juvia...finally understands why Gray-sama chooses to be with Lucy-san instead.

Because with Lucy, there wasn't any competition in the first place.

She's overestimated herself.

Love rivals and whatnot—_how_ could she _ever_ compare herself to the Stellar Mage?

_Her naïveté is utterly, mirthlessly laughable._

**~o~**

Slowly, her tears dry, and the rain slows into its previous drizzle, a gentle brush of droplets against her arm.

Then, suddenly it stops.

And she becomes aware of a brush of shoes against the grass, as someone sighs softly, holding an umbrella over her head.

The rain hasn't gone; she would know if it did.

Slowly, she looks up, right into a pair of onyx-black eyes, soft and amused.

_"My, my. What's a pretty young girl like Juvia-chan doing out here, sitting in the rain? Aren't you afraid of catching a cold?"_

* * *

**I hope I didn't disappoint.**

**And, R&R please! I really appreciate the wonderful support you guys give me!**


End file.
